spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Kourt Kase
'Krusty Kourt Kase '''is the fifth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene Krabs *Officer John (debut; cameo) *Officer Nancy (debut; cameo) *Sandy Cheeks (debut) *Judge Stickleback (debut) *Finster Fish (cameo) Plot The court must decide whether Squidward or Eugene is to blame for the Red Mist incident and how things should go down. Story "Squidward? What are you doing here? You told me you quit working at the Krusty Krab!" Eugene said. "I did quit. I'm here for another reason..." Squidward said, nearing Eugene with the knife. "Another reason...? Aha, you must want a Krabby Patty!" Eugene grinned, holding up a Krabby Patty. "Wrong again!" Squidward said, holding up a knife. The screen moves to the left, leaving Squidward and Euegene out of view as a red substance is squirted all over the floor. Cut to Patrick. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" he shouted, pure terror in his eyes. "I can't believe you, Squidward! You just smashed that perfectly good Krabby Patty with your knife!" Patrick shouted. "And you got ketchup everywhere!" Eugene complained. "Fishpaste! I missed! Oh well, better try again," Squidward said, nearing Eugene with the knife once again when suddenly the police burst in. "STOP EVERYTHING!" Officer John shouted, jumping on Squidward. "What he said!" Officer Nancy shouted, jumping on Eugene. ''Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! "Why am I in the Coral City court house again?" Squidward asked, crossing his arms. "Because Mr. Krabs sold you a drugged soda and it caused you to go on a killing spree," SpongeBob explained. "Wait, what?! I killed people?!" Squidward questioned, panicking. "Well, no. You didn't get to kill anybody," SpongeBob said. "Unless you count the Krabby Patty! That poor, innocent soul! He hadn't done anything to you! That's why I'm defending Eugene!" Patrick explained angrily. "Well, I'm defending both of you," SpongeBob said. "So, you're defending Eugene too?! That means he has two defenders and I only have one!" Squidward shouted. "I don't think so!" shouted Sandy, bursting in the court room. "Sandy? What are you doing here?" SpongeBob asked. "I'm here to defend Squidward!" Sandy said. "Aw, how sweet! You came all the way to Coral City just so you defend Squidward!" SpongeBob said in awe. "Actually, I came here for vacation," Sandy explained. "Oh, well, it's still sweet of you to decide to come on vacation here so you could see us!" SpongeBob said, still in awe. "Actually, I didn't know you guys moved," Sandy explained once again. "Oh," SpongeBob said, a deadpan expression on his face. Judge Stickleback then walked in. "Alright, state your cases," she said. "Yes, my name is Patrick Star and I'd like to state that Squidward Tentacles should be arrested for killing an innocent Krabby Patty," Patrick said. "Um, I'm sorry, but Krabby Patties are not people, they're food. And if we're going by your logic, Krabby Patties get killed all the time. And you happen to do it quite often," Sandy agrued. "There's a difference from killing for food and killing for fun!" Patrick shouted. "Well, your precious Krabby Patty would of even be 'killed' if Eugene didn't sell Squidward Red Mist!" Sandy said. "It's Squidward's fault for buying it! He knew perfectly well what it is!" Patrick agrued. "Actually, Eugene never stated that the soda was drugged. Squidward thought it was just a regular soda," Sandy said. "Eugene shouldn't of sold Squidward the soda. Squidward shouldn't of bought the soda. Let's just leave it at that and all just go home," SpongeBob said. "NO! I will not rest until Krabby Patty is avenged!" Patrick protested. "Yeah! The Krabby Patty is a delicious piece of food! You can't just waste it like Squidward did! He didn't even pay for it!" Eugene shouted. MEANWHILE AT THE LAIR UNDER PATRICK'S BED Finster had logged onto the giant computer and was on an app titled "Bomber". "Let's see if this thing works," he said and typed in "Coral City Court House". A picture of the court house appeared and Finster activated the bomb button. BACK AT THE COURT HOUSE "Squidward should be arrested!" Patrick shouted. "Eugene should be arrested!" Sandy shouted. "Nobody should be arrested!" SpongeBob shouted. Suddenly, the court house blew up. "Well, now that the court house has been blown up, court is no longer in session. Niether of you go to tail," Judge Stickleback announced and walked off. Trivia *The title card includes the words "Whose fault is it?" and "The jury must decide!" along with the episode's title. **Despite the title card stating that the jury must decide, no jury is ever seen in this episode. *It is revealed that the lair located under Patrick's bed actually belongs to Finster Fish. **It is unknown how SpongeBob escaped the lair. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment